Shady Purple, Flamboyant Red
by Chocobo-Cloud
Summary: Hey everyone :3 Another fic up, but this one is really random. Featuring Dark Mousy from DN Angel and Luke Fon Fabre of Tales of the Abyss...yeah X3 /Rating: PG-13, Warnings: None really :3/ Hope you enjoy! Please R


Shady Purple, Flamboyant Red

Luke fon Fabre and Dark Mousy

A/N- A bit of an odd pairing, I know, but they turned out to be a really cute couple My best friend and I came up with the idea while RPing online, and it was really good! So, I hope you like! Enjoy :3

Luke sighed and rolled onto his back, trying not to end up on the floor and maintain his perch on the wide window still. _Where is he?_ The young fon Fabre reached into his tailing coat and pulled out a small white rectangle of paper. It had burned it's self into Luke's mind all day, and he felt it resting in his pocket all the while. A beautiful cursive message was scrawled across it in black ink. The message took Luke's heart away. _I will steal the most precious thing to me back from the fon Fabre estate at midnight._ He traced over the signature, loosely claiming ownership at the bottom of the card. _Dark Mousy. _The way the D stared and the Y ended, it almost reveled what kind of person had written the note: a phantom thief that had stolen the heart of the young Fabre master.

They had seen each other many times, the first encounter never forgotten, just embedded into their minds along with the others. The first night Luke had spotted the shady purple hair was not a day soon worth retiring. Dark certainly didn't forget it either. Who could forget Luke? Or more to be exact, what he did for him? The phantom thief laid awake for many nights upon nights, wondering why Luke had continued to let him get away.

"I have no use for it. We have plenty more anyway." _Why hadn't he wanted his painting back? _

Dark soon realized that it wasn't that the boy wanted him to continue to freely theft things from his household, it was that he wanted to see Dark more. _And he's not all that stupid, he knows he's loaded and that I'll keep on coming back._ Dark chuckled at the thought. _How clever._ It wasn't until later that the phantom thief and the duke's son had decided to begin meeting on a personal basis. To Luke's surprise, but utter pleasure, Dark had been the one to suggest it.

"I'll leave a note before I come see you. Only then, though. So…don't stay up waiting for me to come see you every night, 'kay?" Dark remembered what Luke's hair had felt like when he had run a bare hand through it. It was soft and silky, much to his surprise. For some reason, he had expected it to be coarse. _I wonder why I thought that._ He smiled again, remembering how Luke's flamboyant red hair would glow softly in the darkness. Dark sighed. He had been away from Luke for too long. _Why haven't I written?_ He mentally hit himself and quickly set off on finding a notice card.

_What's taking him so long??_ Luke let out an obnoxious moan and rolled onto his side for the sixteenth odd time that evening. He had already managed to fall of the window still onto the hard wood floors of his bedroom at least sixteen more times. It was well past midnight, at least 1 or 2, and Luke had been up since 10. _Where are you, Dark? _Letting out another loud whine, he flipped onto his back once more. The replica could feel himself slipping away into sleep, his vision going fuzzy around the corners.

"I'm gonna fall asleep on you soon if you don't get here." Luke mumbled to himself, yawing half way into the sentence. He knew that Dark hadn't forgotten him, or at least he hoped that he hadn't. His eyelids grew too heavy to control, and the Fabre master let himself become consumed by light sleep. _He'll know to wake me up._ And just as he said, Dark did.

"Hey you lazy bum, wake up." Dark cooed, about half an hour later. A sleeping Luke was curled up like a cat on the wide window still, bathing in the soft blue moon light. He smiled and ruffled his boyfriend's hair, trying to get him up. _Jeez, I knew it was getting late. Damned security officers._ Showing no sign of waking up anytime soon, Luke rolled into Dark's arms lazily. The phantom thief chuckled lightly, carrying Luke the large bed in the middle of the room. He set the boy down onto the plush covers, admiring his porcelain skin. Dark climbed onto the bed and sat himself at Luke's side, running a soft hand along the side of his face that was equally soft.

"Mm…Dark…" Luke muttered sleepily, still in REM sleep. Dark smirked and leaned down to his ear, his lips ghosting over it.

"Yes, Luke?"

"…Where have you been?" Luke, to Dark's amazement, was still asleep as he uttered those words, but it left a playful feeling in the theft's stmouch. _So, he's having a dream about me, eh? _

"I'm sorry I'm late, princess. I got held up at the gallery." Luke flipped onto his side, yet still asleep. His breathing was soft and the rythms were gentle.

"Are you hurt?" His voice was a whisper, heard only to the elite and trained ears of Dark. Dark took Luke's warm hands in his own.

"Nope. See for yourself." Dark guided his boyfriend's hands under his shirt and along his toned torso, not that he needed to be guided. Even in Luke's dreams, Dark's muscled body was as clear as it was in the real world. His hands glided across his stomuch like a pro and could make even the toughest of thieves moan quietly. _You do not know how much I wish you were awake right now._ Dark knelt down and plated a soft kiss on Luke's lips. Luke wrapped his arms around Dark's neck and pulled him closer to his lips, closing the gap that was between them. Dark smirked at Luke's eagerness, even when he was asleep and allowed himself to continue kissing his boyfriend. _Taking advantage of someone asleep never felt so good._

"I was worried that you had forgotten." Luke breathed between breaths of air that were taken. Dark didn't reply immediently and returned his mouth to Luke's, running his tongue along the roof of the boy's mouth.

"I would never forget about you. It's impossible." Dark finally said after a moment more. Luke brought his arms to Dark's waist, pulling him closer once again. Dark smiled at the blush that was slowly tinting Luke's face. _Even asleep can he get turned on. _Dark flipped Luke over onto his back and ran his lips along his jaw line up to his ear, biting the soft earlobe that was there.

"Th-thank you." Luke managed, hugging Dark tighter. Dark nodded into his neck, before slipping his arm reluctantly away from Luke's neck, drawing back. _Time to fly, Momoko will need me back soon._ A soft grip on the back of Dark's shirt restricted him from leaving. Dark craned his head back, seeing a set of bright, awake teal eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" Dark stood, befuddled for a moment at the situation before him. Than he laughed, and climbed back onto the bed and settled himself on top of Luke's chest. Luke chuckled and smiled, happy that his boyfriend was staying. _So __I've__ been the one manipulated._ Luke nuzzled against Dark's chest, anew energy from being awake.

"Luke…were you awake this whole time?" Dark asked silently. Luke glanced up at Dark and winked.

"Does it really matter?"

La Fin

A/N- Thanks for reading! This is a bit different than my normal writing style, but oh well. I'm experimenting :3 Please R &R, and don't forget to send in requests! -


End file.
